


Phones

by britishngay



Series: Come over [8]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, and then have a talk?, deus ex madre in here today, like a tiny lil plot, okay so reading this back? it is pretty filthy, smut warning, so they have phone sex, the mums are really interrupting their sexy times, then real sex, with some plot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: It’s the Christmas holidays. You haven’t seen Heather in a few weeks.Not that you were thinking of her, no, you haven’t thought of her at all.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Come over [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	1. Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> Me: struggles with writing 1000+ words with acc plot/story  
> Also Me: Easily hits 2000+ on a smut thing

It’s the Christmas holidays. You haven’t seen Heather in a few weeks.

Not that you were thinking of her, no, you haven’t thought of her at all. 

You’ve had a great time reading and studying and spending time with Martha. You’ve missed her a ridiculous amount, even though you see her most days, it’s not the same as when you talked to her day in and day out. The Heathers have the impressive ability to take up all of your time, even though you just spend most of the time hanging out with them watching them talk while you sit in silence – now and again carrying their shopping bags. 

You hadn’t told Martha anything about you and Heather. Sometimes you were bursting with the desire to tell her, talk to her about your confusing feelings, about Heather’s confusing actions. She would make cocoa, sit down and let you talk your feeling through. Then she would give you good and honest advice, but you just couldn’t. You couldn’t do that to Heather, you could handle being at the bottom of the food chain, but not the great Heather Chandler, no, she couldn’t even look at you after the first night. If anyone else were to know, she wouldn’t be able to handle it, you just knew she couldn’t.

You’re reading when your phone rings and you know it’s going to be Heather. The only other person who would call in Martha and it’s far too late for her to be calling. There are empty cups of coffee all over your desk, the one you’re currently drinking is lukewarm at best and it slips easily down your throat. You answer it to stop it waking your parents, definitely not because you want to hear Heather’s voice and you want to make her feel good over and over again. 

“Evening Heather.” You say when she doesn’t immediately order you to go over to her house.

“I’m grounded.”

“Okay?” 

“So you can’t come over.” She says it with an obvious tone, as if you didn’t figure it out from before.

“Why are you calling, then? I thought you only called me for, uh, fun.” She tuts. It sounds rude, but your tone isn’t, you’re just genuinely confused. As much as it hurts, there is no other reason that she would be calling you. 

“I thought we could have a new kind of fun.” Her voice is mischievous. 

“Like?” You think you know, but you wish she would just tell you. It’s been weeks, you don’t want to get it wrong and look like a fool.

“I want you to hear how much I want you, then I want you to tell me what to do.” Your mouth goes dry. “You still there?” You clear your throat.

“Yeah, I’m still here Heather.”

“Good.” You hear shuffling on the other side of the line. She makes a small groan.

“Want to know what I’m doing Veronica?” You nod before remembering she can’t see you. Your head fills with what she could be doing.

“Yes Heather.” She makes another noise, heat starts to pool at the pit of your stomach. “Please.”  
“I’m touching my tits Veronica, imagining it’s you. Your hands making me feel so good. I wish you could be here, tying my hands to my headboard, playing with me until I’m begging, until I’m whimpering. I know you like that, don’t you?”

You’re growing wetter every word she says. You can see her on her bed, ridiculous red phone in between her ear and shoulder, touching herself, her back arching into her own hands. 

“Yeah Heather you know I do.”

“Tell me what you want me to do, Veronica.” You can’t believe this is happening, it’s blissful torture, being so close and yet so far from her. “Please, I love hearing you tell me what to do.” She’s begging slightly and you love it.

“Hm, carry on doing that babygirl.” You feel slightly stupid saying this, worried that you won’t say the right thing. She makes a small moan when you utter her nickname.  
“Feel how wet you are, but don’t touch yourself in any other ways. If you don’t you’ll have to hear me get off while you’re not allowed to touch yourself at all, sound good?”

“Yes Veronica.” You hear breathe hitch and you know she’s done what you asked.

“How wet are you baby?”

“So, so wet, and it’s because of you.” You let out a small moan and start playing with your nipples, gently grabbing and pinching them, the pain making you even wetter. The desire to touch yourself is growing stronger.

“Be a good girl and taste yourself for me.” You hear some kind of sucking noise and, oh god, is she being so good, next time you’re able to come over you’re going to treat her so right. She makes a little moan. “Well done, you’re so good at doing what I say aren’t you?”

She makes a noise in affirmation. 

You know how I tease you baby? Up and down your thighs, about to touch you but not just yet?”

“Yes?” She sounds breathless.

“Do that. Imagine it’s me.”

You start feeling yourself over your underwear, your hips jerking up slightly at your movements. You can hear her breathing get heavier.

“Wanna touch yourself properly Heather?”

“Yes, please Veronica, please.” She’s starting to whine now.

“You can wait a bit I’m sure. Can’t you?” You can hear Heather make a bratty whiny sound and you smile to yourself.

“Do you want to know what I’m doing Heather? I touching myself over my underwear to your noises, your little moans, your begging.”

She makes some more noises, ones from the back of her throat.

“You can touch yourself now babygirl, but you can only one finger inside.” She moans at one her one digit inside, you go under your underwear and slowly work your clit.

“Can I add one more, please?”

“I don’t know Heather.” Your voice is starting to come out breathier and you have to refrain yourself from going full speed and making yourself cum.

“Please, I’ve been so good.”

“Fine, since you’ve been so good you can add two fingers-“She moans again and you know that she has pushed them into herself, the image in your head makes you even wetter somehow. “-but you have to tell me when you’re about to cum, can you do that for me?”

“Yes Veronica, thank you.” You can vaguely hear slick sounds from her side of the phone, god, it’s all just too hot. You quickly move two fingers into yourself and whimper quietly.

“I’m so wet thinking about you Heather, I wish it was your fingers fucking me like this, your tongue on my clit.”

She makes even more noises, moaning and groaning, breathing increasing.

“I’m close, Ronnie, I’m so close.”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“I said stop babygirl.”

She whimpers slightly.

“Did you do it?”

“Yes Ronnie.”

“Good girl. Start touching yourself, slowly.”

She mewls slightly as she starts touching herself. Your hips jerk even more and you slow down purposefully so that you can match her.

“You can speed up now.”

She lets out a breath.

“Please Ronnie, let me cum.” She begs.

“I don’t know Heather – do you think you’ve been a good girl?”

“Yes, please, I’ve been so good.”

Her breathing gets even faster, yours does to and you start to feel the beginning of an orgasm rise.

“Cum babygirl.”

She lets out the loudest moan so far, swearing and your name becoming all jumbles and garbled together. 

“Heather, don’t stop touching, keep – ah – going.”

“I will, I –“ she cuts herself off with a moan of your name. You cum with a few moans, your hips jerking uncontrollably, your clit feeling on fire – god this feels so good, Jesus.  
You stay silent for a bit, hearing each other breathe intensely. Your body feels like jelly and you feel worn out in the best way possible.

“Fuck that was hot.” Heather pants.

“Tell me about it, babygirl.”

“Don’t or I’ll want to touch myself all over again.” 

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all, I-“

There’s a knock on your door which makes you jump, you hang up the phone on instinct. You feel lousy for hanging up on Heather so quickly and without any warning but it was just on instinct. 

“Are you okay sweetie? I heard noises.” Your Mom ask and, Jesus, that is mortifying. You feel like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over you, any horniness is now gone.

“Yeah, I was just invited over to Heather’s house.” What are you saying? You could get Heather in so much trouble. But, dear Lord, is it worth it. You've gotta go over now, of course that's got nothing to do with the fact you want to fuck her and be near her. The reason you've got to go over to apologise about hanging up, obviously. And because you told your Mom you were leaving. Nothing about sex at all, no.

“This late?” 

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Of course, just get enough sleep okay?”

“Okay.” She shuts the door and you leap out of bed, quickly, putting on jeans and a jumper before practically running to Heather’s. You don’t even weigh out the pros and cons of going over, you just want to taste her. The pavement is hard under your soft shoes and your breath is coming out in plumes of grey. The sky is cloudy so you can’t see the moon, but you can’t help but be happy that that smiling yellow circle isn’t staring and judging you. You get to Heather’s in record time, climbing the squeaky drainpipe as quietly as possible. Crap, the window is shut.

“Heather?” You whisper, knocking on the window. You see movement behind the blinds and see Heather’s shocked face when she opens it. She opens the window quickly and tugs you inside. She’s wearing the robe she wore the first night, that awfully obnoxious

“What about ‘I’m grounded and you can’t come over’ do you not understand? And why did you hang up on me?” She quietly snarls at you. You grab her face and kiss her, hard. Any anger she has subsides as she pulls you closer, wincing at your cold hands. Her hands tangle in your hair, tugging at it. She pulls at your jumper and you throw it across the room. Heather makes quick work of your bra as you undo her robe and find that she’s, Jesus Christ, completely naked underneath. Before you can push her toward her bed, she bites down on the juncture between your neck and shoulder, one of her hands palming your breast. Fuck, you’re so worked up that everything she’s doing feels so blissful. Especially as she works lower and lower, nipping at you nipples. Her hand moves down, rubbing you through your jeans and fuck, you can’t do anything else but push her robe off her shoulders, nails digging into her shoulders as she whimpers at you touch.

“Babygirl, fuck, you’re making me feel so good.” She makes another noise and undoes your jeans, tugging them down, you help her by getting your feet out of the ends. When look up from your feet you find her naked and looking at you with the most heated eyes you’ve ever seen. She pushes you onto her bed, your legs over the side and she kneels. She looks up at you through her eyelashes as she pushes your knees apart then, without warning she dives in. Your eyes rolls back as her tongue immediately finds your clit. She’s going hard and fast, you’re grinding against her face, your hands are clutching her hair, pulling her closer and keeping where you need her.

Heat starts to build in your stomach and your breathing starts to get shallow. And just as you feel yourself tip over the edge, she thrusts two fingers into you. And, fuck, moans fall out of you, you can’t stop feeling her. Her fingers, her tongue, her soft hair, just her. 

Your breathing slows and she pulls away, making eye contact with you, you’re all around her mouth and she starts sucking her fingers while still looking at you. You want to touch her, taste yourself on her tongue but you’re too boneless to move.

“C’mere.” You move your head to show her where you want her. She kisses you soundly, pulling you up her bed until you feel your head rest on her pillow. You can taste yourself on her tongue and it feels, just, dear God. You want to touch her but you’re so spent that you just want to sleep.

“I wanna –“

“I know Ronnie,” her voice is soft as she pulls you into being the big spoon.

“’Night.”

“Goodnight Ronnie.”


	2. Heather

You make up with an arm slung around your waist.

Fuck, you’re in trouble if your parents found out someone was in your room. Even if it was Veronica and especially if it’s a naked Veronica with very obvious marks across her chest. But right now, you can’t find it in yourself to care. You’re content, warm and had a very good evening. A very good evening. You’re glad that that was the first call you made with your phone back. Even though you’re pissed that she came over, making her cum against your mouth was so worth it. Hm, you can still feel her tugging at your hair and grinding on you face. You wish you could turn over and kiss her soundly, then go downstairs in her jumper that’s too big for you and cook breakfast. Then she would dance stupidly to some song on the radio and drag you into it, even though the food is about to be burnt. But you won’t let yourself think like that for too long. It hurts to think about what can never happen. Even if she did like you back, like Mac suspected, then it doesn’t matter because Sherwood couldn’t handle the news of Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer fucking.

Veronica shifts, you feel her stretching and she lays a kiss on your shoulder.

“Mornin’ Heather.”

“Veronica.” She chuckles at your response, that low, little one that it somehow cute and hot at the same time. You roll over and see her on her elbows. She comes in for a kiss, and you give her a small peck. “We need to talk.” She groans a little bit.

“I’m sure you we can come to an arrangement.” She says as she starts kissing down your neck, her lips are soft and they’re sucking in a way that makes your head fall back against your pillows.

“I’m mad at you.” You say petulantly.

“Are you?” She starts kissing across your collarbones and you’re very quickly forgetting why you’re mad at her.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have come over when I said you couldn’t, I could get in serious trouble.”

“Then I guess, I should make up for that.”

“I think you should.” You make eye contact as she dips to your tits. Fuck, you’re suddenly not mad anymore, actually you kinda are, but you’ll forgive her soon.

“Heather? We’re going to your Grandmother’s, you’re coming with us.” Your Mother’s voice comes through the door, fuck, it’s a Sunday.

Your eyes meet again but this time she’s full of fear and you’re frozen.

“Heather? Are you awake?”

You can hear her coming closer and closer to opening the door.

“Heather where should I go?” Veronica whispers at you, she looks genuinely afraid and you finally come alive at the sight.

“Bathroom. Now. Run.”

She jumps out of bed and dashes to the bathroom, picking up her jeans and underwear on the way. Thank God she’s perceptive enough to do that, the football team would’ve bumbled and gotten you caught completely. Although, to be fair, this is the one time that you Mother would ever notice anything in your room out of the ordinary, she would just knock, you would roll your eyes and pretend you had homework and that would be that. But ever since you were grounded, she checks every day that you haven’t snuck somebody in. You mean, technically you didn’t sneak her in, you just let her in when she came of her own volition out of the blue, completely ignoring your orders.  
“Heather!” Your Mother opens the door quickly, standing there in her Sunday best. This is why you always called Veronica on Fridays. So this doesn’t happen. She narrows her eyes at you still in bed, you went to Grandmother’s last weekend, she could maybe let you off this time.

“Mother, I’m not going to Grandmother’s today.”

“Yes you are, you’re grounded remember. You will do as I say.”

“Mother, I’m not feeling well, I don’t want to get her sick as well. If she got ill, then what would happen?” You do your best manipulative tone and bat your eyelids, even making your voice a bit hoarse. Your eyes dart over to the bathroom, Veronica hasn’t closed the door, she’s standing in her jeans and underwear, with marks across her chest. Your Mother walks over, and feels your forehead, her hands are clammy.

“Mother is getting old.”

She stares at you for a second longer.

“You’ll not come this week, but you will next time.” And with that she leaves, almost slamming the door. The concept of getting caught makes your whole thing a lot more real. You wait a second, hearing the front door shut. Veronica comes out of the bathroom.

“See why I said you couldn’t come over?”

“Sorry, Heather.”

She looks actually apologetic, standing awkwardly by your bathroom. You know you should stay a little mad, not just because it’s your brand, but also because she kinda deserves it. You can’t help but forgive her, how was she to know that your Mother was completely anal? You never would have forgiven her a month of two ago but you’ve changed since she’s come into your bed, since she faked that damn note in the bathroom.

“It’s okay Veronica.”

“But is it?”

You get out of bed and kiss her. Her hands fall either side of face, one of them moves to the back of your neck and tugs slightly at your hair. It’s awfully soft and light and feels so good. 

“I still feel bad Heather.”

“Well, like you said, I think you can make up for that.” 

You pull her against your wall, your back against it while she leans against you, she looks confused until you pull her hand toward your centre, which is still dripping from last night. She looks at you with a question, you answer with pushing her fingers into yourself. You hear a thud from your head hitting the wall as she curls her fingers in you. Everything she’s doing is so slow and purposeful, her thumb brushes against your clit in long strokes. You make eye contact the entire time as she fucks you, heat builds slowly in your gut. Your hips start to roll against her fingers, you kiss her once, soundly with no tongue then go back to staring into her eyes. She pulls one of your legs to rest around her waist and it makes her fingers hit that spot in you that makes you grab at her shoulders, nails digging into her skin, you’re getting closer and closer and closer. You take your other leg and cross it over her waist. You can feel her hips helping her fingers move in you.

You’re tipping over the edge, her eyes boring into you as you cum.

You kiss her soundly as she curls her fingers in you one last time and pulls her fingers out of you. You move to bring your legs back down but she stops you, carrying you over to your bed and putting you down softly.

You curl into her and suddenly, it doesn’t just feel like sex anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed xx
> 
> Comments would be great but please don't feel obligated


End file.
